


They'll Howl Your Name

by brightephemera



Series: Leif Surana [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Dog - Freeform, Gen, Silly, naming, the dog doesn't die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightephemera/pseuds/brightephemera
Summary: Alistair makes an attempt to befriend Leif's new mabari hound. Not everyone takes it well. (Setting: Within a week of Ostagar in the Original Campaign)
Relationships: Female Surana & Dog
Series: Leif Surana [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954573
Kudos: 1





	They'll Howl Your Name

“Alistair?”

Leif was coming back from the trench. Leliana beckoned her over to where Alistair was crouching. He faced the mabari hound that Leif’s work had saved back at Ostagar.

“I have exactly the song for this,” he said, holding up a palm to forestall Leliana. “A. Bee A bay. Bee E bee. B aye bicky bye bee oh bo.”

“What is he doing?” said Leif, staring.

“I believe he has a plan to recover our hound’s name.”

“Blather at it?”

“Bicky bye oh bee you boo bicky bye bo boo. C A say, C E see, C aye sicky sye C oh co…”

Leif scratched her head. “Is he just going to speak syllables until he hits one that was in the hound’s name?”

Alistair stuck out an emphatic thumb up. “Sicky sy co see you coo sicky sy co coo.”

“Should we stop him?” Leif said bemusedly.

“He is completely tone deaf,” Leliana said solemnly.

“Wait, is that supposed to be singing?” said Leif.

“True, this—” Leliana gestured— “might be accidental.”

“D AY DAY, D EE DEE,” continued Alistair.


End file.
